Time Trip
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, but she isn't alone. Secrets are revealed, and Destiny's are altered. A Time-Turner, a Cloak of Invisibility and a Map...with a little Hope, a lot can change...
1. Memory

**Time Trip**

**Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, but she isn't alone. Secrets are revealed, and Destiny's are altered. A Time-Turner, a Cloak of Invisibility and a Map...with a little Hope, a lot can change...**

**Movie/Book: Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Hermione/Draco**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M For Mature**

**A/N: This is a time-turner fic, yay, hope you guys enjoy!**

**-x-x-x-**

**Memory**

**-x-x-x-**

_It's been six years since the fall of __**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named**__, Voldemort, or, as he's now known...Tom Riddle. His history was told by the War Hero himself, __**He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named: A History of Tom Riddle **__was read throughout the entire Wizarding world, as were many other Histories, such as __**Severus Snape: Friend or Foe**__ and __**A History of Headmasters**__ Fear no longer shadowed the Wizarding World as it once had, and no more did Purebloods ridicule Half-bloods or Muggleborns. The months that had followed the end of the Second Wizarding War had been peaceful, beautiful...and...__**∙~∙Magical∙~∙**_

**-x-x-x-**

**September, 1, 2005**

**-x-x-x-**

It was dark out; night had fallen over London hours ago and had left the streets quiet. It was something that had become familiar over the years of peace, no longer fearing the power hungry tyrant Voldemort, and his dark followers, Witches and Wizards had become besotted with the newly acquired peace that they had missed so dearly.

Many would say it was a release, of sorts...for instance, Draco Malfoy...

Draco Malfoy had become lost for some time after the War had ended. He had a lot to think about with fall of Voldemort, and had taken a good few months to sort out his feelings and his morals. What had transpired on that night, the fact that Harry Potter, his sworn Rival, had saved his and his best friends life...the fact that he was alive...

Draco had promised himself that day, he would repay Harry's kindness the best he could, he would live...but he would change...

He did too...four months after the war...he was given that very chance to change...

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**September, 2, 1998**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

"_Bloody hell!" Draco yelled out irritably as a first year ran away in fright after spilling pumpkin juice all over his newly tailored school robes. "Hufflepuff's..."_

"_Haha, calm down Draco," Blaise, his best friend since year one, and longer still, considering they had grown up together as childhood friends, their parents being school friends themselves, was laughing from the compartment he sat in._

_Draco had just stepped out to visit the trains' lavatory when a kid had bumped into him. Now, he didn't know if the boy would be in Hufflepuff, he wasn't sorted yet, but honestly, what Gryffindor ran away? He certainly wasn't a Slytherin! Ravenclaw's have a bit of a backbone...a bit...but Hufflepuff's, the barmy little twit was surely bound to be in the badgers' house!_

"_Scourgify,"_

_Draco glanced down as his robes were clean of any pumpkin juice residue only a few seconds after he'd heard the soft spoken voice which was only too familiar to him. He turned to see the annoying mess-maker hiding behind the only female of the Golden Trio, who stood with her wand held limply in hand. She pocketed the tool before turning with the little 'Hufflepuff' in tow._

"_Still coming to the rescue of Hufflepuff's, Granger?"_

_She laughed, "Hufflepuff," She turned, "What makes you think he'll be a Hufflepuff?"_

"_Well, for one, he's nothing like you, so in an instant, that marks out Ravenclaw and Gryffindor, and he's certainly not like me, so no to Slytherin...you're a smart girl, what's that leave?"_

"_Hmm...I seem to have forgotten," She smirked, "Guess I'm not as smart as you think,"_

_Draco laughed, the first real laugh he'd had since the end of the war, "Maybe I can remind you later,"_

_Hermione smiled, "Maybe...", turning with the first year following quickly after her as she returned to her compartment._

"_..." Blaise frowned, sticking his head out of the Compartment he had been sharing with Draco, "Sorry, did I just step into another dimension?"_

_Draco frowned, "What?"_

"_You were flirting...with Granger!"_

"_No I wasn't! I...I mean...Bloody Hell!"_

**-x-x-x-**

**September, 1, 2005**

**-x-x-x-**

Draco walked inside of his home, it wasn't a mansion, but he was happy with it. He had worked hard for it, and it was beautiful in every aspect. The house was in a _Muggle_ neighborhood, yes, soak that in. He lived in a _Muggle_ neighborhood. But again, he was happy, very happy. It was a two story house, with a basement, making it three stories. It was 5,831 square feet, with five bedrooms, five full bathrooms and one half bathrooms; two entrances, depending on where you were coming from were at the front of the house, walking up the walk, or near the two car garage which dropped down so that it was actually on the same floor as the basement.

Taking the walks entrance, you would follow up the porch and into the foyer, on the left was the dining room which was separated by an archway, no door. A Gallery separated the Dining room and foyer from the Gathering room. On the left of the Gallery was a hall with a two sided staircase and down the hall further past the staircase was the office, _his_ office. Across from the office was the other entrance, which led to another porch, this also meant that on the left of the office was the two car Garage which he _could_ get to if he wanted to walk _down_ the walk and _through_ the garage doors...which he _didn't_.

On the left of the Gathering room, was the Kitchen, and breakfast room, through there was a screened porch which led to the back yard, fresh green grass, automatic watering system, and rose bushes detailing the yard near the white fence and house. On the left of the Screened Porch was a staircase that led to the basement. The Porch led to the Veranda, which could also be reached going straight through the Gathering Room. On the right of the Veranda was a lovely sitting room, _hers_, filled with books, the shelves were embedded into the walls, so really the round room was one 13' by 8' ball of books.

The sitting room led to the Master suite, _theirs_, which was also on the right of the Gathering room. Then, down a small hall connected to the Master suite, were two large walk-in closets, _hers_ on the right, _his_ on the left, and through the doors on the left, the Laundry Room, and the doors in front, the Master Bathroom. That was just the first floor...

Draco walked into his office, "Lumos," he said, placing his wand back in his pocket as placed his work robe over the chair in front of his red wood desk. He looked at the clock on the wall and cursed mentally, it was already two in the morning, he had been working in interrogations till almost one and then had to write up a report with one of the other Auror's, oh the joy. Unbuttoning the first two buttons of his shirt and running a hand through his nicely kept light blonde hair, he whispered _Nox_ with a flick of his wand and left his office.

Walking up the stairs next to his office, he quietly walked past the Study Loft and another bathroom to another room where the lights were dimly lit. He entered with a soft smile and walked to a small bed, getting on his knees, he stared down at the familiar features of a little girl. _His_ and_ hers_..._theirs_...their little girl...with his hair, and her eyes, his cheeks, her nose, _theirs_...He leaned forward and kissed her on the forehead before quietly standing and leaving, closing the door quietly before walking back down the hall past the Study loft, this time, he took a right and entered the bathroom, walking through another door which connected the bathroom to a nursery, he smiled down into a crib where two wide light baby blue eyes stared up at him. Of course...

'_...silly boy, never makes a sound...'_ He smirked, picking the infant up, "Don't know where you picked up that trait, your mom never stops talking, and I won't go into detail on myself."

The baby gurgled happily in his father's arms before Draco started to move in a sway. His eyes quickly started to droop sleepily until finally, dreams crept up on the newborn and he was placed back in the crib and tucked in with a light blue blanket. Running a hand gently over the baby's soft head of silvery blonde hair, Draco smiled peacefully before leaving through a different door which led to a hallway connecting to the same hallway with the stairs he'd come up, and the Grand Staircase, which was on his right. In front of him was the halls _balcony_, which basically opened up so that he could see down into the gathering room. Down the hall on the left, Merlin forbid, was the _Mother-in-Law Suite_. Or, Narcissa's room...which had its own master bathroom, balcony and walk-in closet...yes, she was spoiled.

Draco took the stairs on his right and ended up back in the Foyer, walking through the Gallery to the two sided staircase, he went down and wondered momentarily why he couldn't have just stuck with a one story house. He came down into the _Recreation_ room, brooms were on displays and there was a potions table and an Apothecary chest with too many drawers to count, but _she_ always knew where everything was. Lining the walls were more than a few books, since the Recreation room was also the library. Though, he had added a small _bar_ to the room. Storage was on the right of the stairs he'd taken down, and behind the bar was the wine cellar. There were three other doors that led away from the _library/recreation_ room, and an archway which led to his _other_ office. One room was an exercise room, on the left of that was the two car garage, and on the left of that was another storage room and the Mechanical room. The office also had a large bathroom, no closet or anything, but still. He found the person he was looking for, lying on a _one and a half chair_, silly name he though, it was just a big cushioned chair.

Looking down over the top of the mocha brown leather, he found she was asleep, a book lying limp in her hand. He picked it up and smiled, _'Studying still...'_ He placed the book on the table next to where she sat and lifted her effortlessly into his arms, her brown hair fell over his arms and a smile found his lips; something that had happened often since four months after the war.

_**-x-x-x-**_

_**September, 8, 1998**_

_**-x-x-x-**_

"_Headmistress McGonagall, I was told to bring you these," Draco called from the doorway of the Headmistresses office; looking up, he saw a photo of Albus smiling down at him. "Hello Sir,"_

"_Hello Mr. Malfoy, how are you this fine morning?"_

"_Well, pleasant I suppose, is the Headmistress not around?"_

"_No, I believe she left to take care of a rather bad display of affection taking place in the Owlery,"_

_Draco smirked, 'Brave...' He placed the papers down on her desk and glanced around at the pictures of the previous headmasters, "Where is Snape?" He frowned._

"_Ah, the professor Snape resigned before he died...so his picture is not present among ours...sad really."_

'_Sad indeed...' Draco fumed, "He hadn't been left with much choice after McGonagall attacked him!"_

_Albus laughed, "Yes, but in due time...things change, Mr. Malfoy...things change..."_

"_...please let the Headmistress know that the papers from Madam Pomfrey concerning the Wallowing Wheezes need to be checked over before sent away to parents. There are nine students sick right now."_

"_I will pass on the message,"_

_Draco nodded and left the office, not getting too far downs the hall before he bumped into the same annoyance he had on the train. "You annoying little twit, must you walk with your eyes shut?"_

_The boy fell backwards in fright. It really wasn't a shock that Draco had been right; the boy wore his yellow and black tie which was currently flopped over his shoulder, his robes all askew. "S-s-sorry!" He stood and ran away before Draco could say another word._

"_Barmy fool..."_

"_Talking to yourself, Draco?"_

_He sighed, not sure when she'd started calling him by his first name, but happy that she had, nonetheless. "Hello Granger, fancy seeing you here."_

"_On my way to the Library,"_

_He laughed, "What are the odds of that," he fell into step beside her and looked at the stack of books she was carrying. 'A Study in Magical Runes, Dreams and Dragons, Dancing with Tribal Spirits and Magical Familiars, A Look into the Past and Future, How to Communicate Through Time, and...An Anthology of Dark Arts...'_

"_Granger...what exactly is on your mind?"_

_She glanced curiously at him and saw his eyes on her books, laughing; she shook her head, "Nothing besides the normal. I am wondering if something were to change, could things have been...different? You know, had Lily and James not died, no...Because their death helped bring the end of Voldemort the first time...then maybe if Snape had not sacrificed that girl back then...but then, the potion would never have been made for Voldemort, and he then wouldn't have given Snape the drive he needed to become a spy for Dumbledore...maybe if I could just give warning, premonition like dreams, help prepare him, set him up for what's to come...Sirius could at least be saved, and Snape was always smart, he could come up with a potion or something, yes? And what of Remus, and Tonks, their son is growing up without ever knowing his parents...that isn't fair...not to him, and not to them..."_

_Draco stared astounded. "Is this all you've thought about since returning to Hogwarts?"_

"_I came back to finish my Seventh Year, and utilize the Library for everything that it's worth."_

"_...You...can use the Malfoy Library, over break I mean...if you want." He looked down a bit, not sure of what he was asking, or why...well, he had an idea for the why...but wouldn't delve into deeply into that, yet._

"_Could I? Are their books that Hogwarts doesn't have in it?"_

"_We have two libraries, put them together, and it's bigger than the Hogwarts Library. My father was a great fan of Literary Works, no matter the topic, or the branch of magic."_

"_I see...and your parents wouldn't mind?"_

_He laughed, "Hardly, Father is off in Paris working away from her, first of all...and Mother considers you, Weasley and Potter, the reason I am still alive. She adores you three...in fact, I wouldn't be surprised if she hugged you upon arriving."_

_Hermione laughed, "Sounds like fun...that would be greatly appreciated, Draco. I think I'll consider it,"_

"_..."_

_Hermione glanced to him and noticed the sad look in his eyes. "You saw, didn't you, coming from the Headmistresses office, I expect you did."_

"_It's not right, Snape did so much...his whole life was spent protecting this school, the students, as well as Harry and Myself...he died...protecting us...he deserves so much more than what he's getting."_

"_I sent a letter to Harry about it. You know, he's taking his Auror tests, and with hope, he'll start Auror training soon."_

"_Why hasn't he taken his test before now?"_

"_Oh, simple really. He spent the last few months after the War telling Press to bugger off, and cleaned up the Black Manor."_

_Draco's eyes widened slightly at that, "He's staying at the Black Manor?"_

"_Yes, it belonged to Sirius, and Sirius was Harry's Godfather, and had left it to him."_

"_I see."_

"_Draco, I noticed it on the train, but you seem awfully different,"_

"_Yeah, I'm letting my hair grow,"_

_Hermione rolled her eyes, "Personality wise, Draco..."_

_He shrugged, "I'm letting that grow to,"_

_Smiling, Hermione continued in silence with Draco walking beside her._

**-x-x-x-**

**September, 1, 2005**

**-x-x-x-**

Draco laid his lovely wife of five years down in their bed; he'd gotten good at walking with her up the stairs and not waking her. Grabbing his nightwear, he cleaned up in a hot shower and dressed before heading to bed himself. Tomorrow would be a long, of that he was sure. They would be visiting the Hogwarts Express and for no reason he'd be looking forward to.

"_Mmm~"_

He looked to see she'd woken to the bed dipping, _"Hermione, love...go back to sleep."_ He whispered, pulling her into a warm embrace.

"_Did you just get home?"_

"_About thirty or forty minutes ago, now sleep, you have a long day tomorrow."_

"_Have you thought about my request?"_

Draco sighed, "I am fine with it, I know she doesn't want to be away from you, favoritism..." He pouted.

"Espé loves you Draco, you know that," She smiled.

"Hmm...I'll keep Scorpius with me; Mom already said that she'll watch him while I'm at work and if I get called in."

"She'll be staying here, yes?"

"Yeah, in the guest room...sorry, her room."

Hermione laughed, kissing her husband on the lips with a smile, "Thank you,"

"How was your visit to Potters?"

"Ah, well, as you know, James just turned four, and Albus in three...then of course...Lily...she's just one...they have their hands full."

Draco frowned, "I feel as if Ginny might be trying to challenge her mother..."

Hermione laughed, "Oh god...well, James has taken quite the liking to Espé, followed her around _everywhere_. She was running all over the place, and he in turn was chasing her all over the place." She smiled, "Harry is being annoying though, he gave her that bloody Invisibility Cloak, something about wanting to give his Godchild a gift, and what not. Oh, guess who else was there!"

"Who?"

"Teddy, he's just like Tonks, his hair was changing colors a hundred miles a minute!"

Draco laughed, "Yeah, I saw him last week and my Grandmother's, quite a sight, if I do say so myself. Did he show you tiger stripes?"

"No, but he did show me a giraffe,"

"Like a Chameleon that boy," He pulled Hermione in closer, "Now, no more talking, bedtime, sleep, tired,"

Hermione gave a soft giggle before falling back to sleep.

**-x-x-x-**

**September, 2, 2005**

**-x-x-x-**

"Do you have everything you need?"

"Yeah, oh!" Hermione shot past him and back up the stairs, coming down with a Red Victorian Duffle Coat too small to fit her, "Espé, come on, if you aren't downstairs by the time I get to three, you're staying here!" She called, "One~" A few seconds later, "Two~" That's as far as she got when a little girl came spiraling down the grand staircase's rail and right into her father's arms.

"Daddy!"

"Feel the love, you really don't want to stay with daddy and Scorpius," He faked a cry.

"No crying Daddy, you are a Malfoy! Big boys don't cry!"

Hermione laughed, "Come here my little Hope,"

Draco placed the girl down so that Hermione could her into her coat. Their eldest, five years old, Espé Severina Malfoy. Espé, meaning Hope, was pronounced, Es∙pee, Severina was the feminine form of Severus, as she had been named after Draco's Godfather. Their youngest, which was in a rocker that Draco kept in the Foyer, was just a few months short of a year, his name had been something of a bet. Draco had said that if the next baby was a boy, his name would be Scorpius Hyperion, and Hermione had said that if the next baby was a girl, her name would be Vera Selene, Vera meaning Faith...she seemed to have a pattern going on there. Well...needless to say, he won~ Yay...

Espé was a shining light in both of their lives, since she had, in a way, been the very thing to bring the two together. She had light silvery blonde hair that brushed just above her shoulders in waves much like her mothers, only, Hermione's' fell well past her shoulders to the middle of her back. Like her mother though, Espés' eyes were a chocolate brown in color, wide and innocent, thirsting for...dare her father say...knowledge and adventure...

Scorpius on the other hand, was in every way, shape and form...Draco's son. Draco picked the infant up and mad sure that he was huddled warmly into the soft blanket before making sure they had all of Hermione's things. She would be taking the Express with Longbottom who was working at Hogwarts too now as the Herbology Professor, and Hermione would be joining him as the DADA Professor.

Oh how he would miss his beautiful wife...he may just have to pay her constant visits. Draco smirked, _'No one ever said parents couldn't come to the school, they just never did...'_

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: First chapter, I am still working on The Godmother, until then, tell me what you think~!**


	2. Train

**Time Trip**

**Summary: Hermione returns to Hogwarts to teach Defense Against the Dark Arts, but she isn't alone. Secrets are revealed, and Destiny's are altered. A Time-Turner, a Cloak of Invisibility and a Map...with a little Hope, a lot can change...**

**Movie/Book: Harry Potter**

**Pairing: Hermione/Draco**

**Genre: Romance/Adventure**

**Rated: M For Mature**

**A/N: This is a time-turner fic, yay, hope you guys enjoy!**

**-x-x-x-**

**Train**

**-x-x-x-**

Hermione sighed, sitting with her daughters head in her lap as she placed the book she'd been reading down on the cushioned bench beside her. Espé was lying down reading, _**Hogwarts, A History for Kids **__by Luna Longbottom_.

"Mama, what's a Nargle?"

Hermione sighed, she was more than happy with her daughter's love for books, a trait Hermione liked to brag about with her friends, but Luna was going to kill her with these silly creatures. "I do believe a _Nargle_...is a mistletoe dwelling fairy like creature, they are mischievous thieves, if I recall."

"...oh...what's mistletoe?"

'_This is going to be a long train ride,' _Hermione smiled, "How about we do something besides read for right now,"

"You tell me something funny, from when you and Daddy were in school!"

Hermione knew that tone, her daughter wasn't asking, she was telling, and of course, Hermione couldn't help but compare _that _little trait to her father.

"...something...funny..." Hermione laughed, "Alright then, let's see if my memory works as well as it did in school...it was during September, the sixteenth...I believe,"

**-x-x-x-**

**September, 16, 1998**

**-x-x-x-**

_Hermione was gripping at her sides as she laughed uncontrollably at her friend, it had been a few weeks, two and a half actually, since she had started referring to him as such, and on this particular cold Wednesday, she and her friend were outside studying by the lake when the Giant Squid dwelling within the cold water had chosen to help Draco into the water._

_Hermione had, at first, been surprised and shocked into silence, then she had been worried about her school work getting wet, and had quickly hidden it and his into their appropriate bags, after that...she had gone to see if Draco was okay, and found him trying to kick and hit the Giant Squid. She sent a tickle charm in the direction of the squid and watched as it released Draco in an annoyed fit of squirms._

_Draco climbed out of the lake sopping wet, his clothes clinging to his body in an undignified, and dare she say it, sexy, manner. "Oh...goodness..." finally, she broke into a fit of laughter. Henceforth where this story started; laughing uncontrollably at her friend who stood glaring at her as the water dripped onto the ground from his face and clothes._

"_It's not that bloody funny, Granger!"_

_She laughed harder, it hurt too much to look at him, he was the Slytherin Prince, he looked clean cut, sharp, and tailored to perfection, she never dreamed of seeing him look sopping wet, messy or unorganized the way he did now. "I'm sorry Draco, but really, it is funny~!" She finally calmed herself into a soft giggle._

_Draco scoffed, "You should laugh more often, you actually sound like a girl when you do," he had said this with the intention of getting a rise out of her, but when he saw her face fall, he realized he clearly had said the wrong thing._

"_I haven't really had a reason to laugh as of lately;" her eyes, sad, met his and she shook her head, "No, that's not true, since I came back to school, I have been laughing a lot more, thanks to you, I didn't think I'd be able to laugh or smile much once the war was done and over with, but because of you I've been able to do more than just smile,"_

_Draco blushed, waving his wand over his wet wardrobe; he dried himself of the water and walked over to Hermione, "I make you smile?"_

_Hermione smiled at the curiosity in his voice, "Yep, Draco bloody Malfoy, the one and only bouncing Ferrite, makes me smile."_

_It was probably that comment which had made him act the way he did. Grabbing both his bag and hers, he tossed them aside despite her protests, and lifted her with ease into his arms. The shock of his actions had caused her to wrap her arms around his neck only for him to walk over to the lake's edge._

"_YOU WOULDN'T DARE!"_

_Draco smirked, "On the contrary, Granger, I would dare." He tossed her forward and a large grin fell over his features at the splash of water. "...now __**that**__ is funny."_

**-x-x-x-**

**September, 2, 2005**

**-x-x-x-**

Hermione smiled as her daughter fell into a fit of laughter at her own humiliation, but she didn't mind, it was her daughter, so she could sacrifice some of her dignity for her.

"Mama, can I go play?"

Hermione frowned, "No, we are on a moving train, there is nowhere to _play_, Espé," she saw the dejected look on her daughters face. "You can go get a snack from the snack trolley though, a small one,"

Espé brightened considerably, grabbing her bag and shouldering it, she was quick to run out of the compartment.

Hermione sighed, her little thrill seeking daughter, she loved her to death, but in return, she knew her daughter would most definitely be the cause of her own demise.

**-x-x-x-**

Draco was lying on the floor with Scorpius lying on his chest asleep, he was already missing his wife, and while he really wanted to see her again, he wasn't quite ready to commit to the ways of a clingy Hufflepuff...no, he was to stubborn, and to strong minded for that...he'd wait a few days and then cling to his wife.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: Here is the next chapter to Time Trip, please let me know what you think, and I will update again soon. I love writing, and I adore reviews, they are...no, you are my inspiration, and I hope you will continue to inspire me~!**


End file.
